


in other words

by watergator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Galra Keith, M/M, keith is sad, lance cheers him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith have a heart to heart</p><p>Based on the idea that Keith is part galra</p>
            </blockquote>





	in other words

It had been days since they had got the news, and it hadn't been easy.  
He'd gotten looks and stares and he had never felt farther away from his friends - considering he spent a life time alone.  
And now Hunk was acting awkward and sweaty, more than usual.  
And what broke his heart was Shiro and Pidge.

Ever since he had the news "you're half galarain", it seemed like both Shiro and Pidge had been avoiding him, awkward two second eye contact every now and then - but other than the small communication he was pretty much alone.  
Coran had obviously tried to offer some comfort, but they way he stumbled over his words and stuttered, nervously laughing indicated to the paladin that he too, didn't want to be around him.

Why shouldn't he? He was a monster after all.

He was part of the same species that captured and tortured his friend, the same that took away his friends family away, the same monster that destroyed lives and homes, Allura's life and home, how could he expect anyone to actual normal around him, he was waiting to be kicked out any moment now, not like that was nothing new.

He was slumped against the wall, when he heard footsteps down the hallway that he was sat in.  
He half expected the abrupt stop, and listen to whoever was walking towards him turn around just to avoid him, but when they continued that was when he looked up.

Of course it was Lance.

He yet had to react and Keith was in no state of mind to take abuse from this lanky idiot.  
He rolled his eyes and waited for that snarky sarcastic tone to give him a headache.

But instead there was soft gentle voice,  
"You okay?"

Keith had to blink one, and twice for good measure and watched silently as Lance slithered down the wall and sat next to him, his long legs stretched outwardly,

"What do you think?" He managed to hiss back, and he didn't mean to be so mean to him, he really didn't, but sometimes he had it coming,

"Hey" his voice was gently and something Keith had never heard before, he'd only heard the sarcastic remarks or the dumb flirting that sprawled out of his mouth from time to time, none of this, mushy friendship caring crap.

"Look I know it must be hard," the other teen mumbled, and Keith saw plain as day that he was somewhat uncomfortable with this entire conversation already, and there was that familiar pang of hurt in his chest. Another friends running away from him.

"You don't understand Lance, what it's like to have everyone suddenly hate you - to fear you" he was practically spitting his words now, blinking back the burn behind his eyes because he'd be damned if he let Lance of all people see him cry,

"It's awful" he managed to speak, his voice cracking and suddenly the urge to cry was stronger than it was less than 5 seconds ago,

"I don't hate you" it was ironic really, but Lance was saying it like he had been saying all his life, because he did usually hate Keith, or at least when they weren't butting heads, they were sparring and spitting insults at each other, it seemed natural for Lance to have his shoulders hunched, "God I hate that guy" through gritted teeth whilst Keith would smirk, it was second nature for them to hate each other and everyone knew it, yet when he'd said the exact opposite, it felt weird and unnatural.  
He scoffed, and forced out a laugh, 

"You don't have to pretend to be nice to me Lance, I don't want your pity" and his eyes wondered the floor that they sat on.

"I'm not pitying you" Lance replied back quickly, "I wanna let you know that I'm here for you" that's when he braved himself and his hand was resting on his shoulder, and with a quickly shrug Lance was quickly retreating back to the comfort of his own lap.

There was a minute or two of silence between the teen. The castle was so quiet without Pidge blowing things up and Hunks loud singing wafting from the kitchen.  
Everything felt so weird.

"They don't hate you ya know" Lance said matter of factly.

"Oh really, what was it that gave it away, Pidge and Shiro ignoring me or Hunk being to scared to ever talk to me? Or is it Allura and Coran acting super weird? Huh?" 

Lance was taken aback by the sudden outburst of sarcasm, but breathed in.  
"They're scared -"

"Of course they're scared I'm a MONSTER" his voice rang out echoing of the walls, his chest was heaving, holding in every inch of hurt and pain that he so desperately wanted to let go in a fit of sobs, but for some reason he didn't want to move from his spot from floor which he shared with the other paladin, something was making him stay.

The teen took in shaky breath, trying to keep calm, watching Lance watch with wide eyes.  
He had frightened him off too.

But he didn't run away or yell back or say something stupid, no - instead his hand went back to his shoulder, not moving this time as his gripped him firmly,

"They're scared for you, Keith"  
He was still stunned in silence, seeing the sincerity in his eyes as he gave a soft, comforting smile, and Keith didn't start crying until Lance was crying, tears rolling down both faces and they sniffled and tried to laugh it off.

"I'm sorry I'm such an ass all the time" Lance said quietly,

"It's okay" he wasn't going to deny it and both teens laughed,

"Pidge and Shiro will come around, same for Allura and Coran, and Hunk - he's just trying to understand it all" there was another comforting squeeze and it make Keith feel the tiniest bit better.

"But until then, you've got me, and no matter how many times I'll say it - I don't and I won't ever hate you"

In other words, no matter what planet or galaxy they were in, it somehow translated to,  
"I love you"


End file.
